I'll Wait
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Manjyome and Shou were dating, but Shou couldn't help but still have feelings for his old crush, Judai. Manjyome feels bad but loves Shou enough to wait for him forever. Songfic. Manjyome x Shou AKA Chazz x Syrus and SLIGHT Judai x Shou AKA Jaden x Syrus.


Title: "I'll Wait"

Author: Uke

Rating: T

Pairing(s): Manjyome x Shou (Chazz x Syrus), and SLIGHT one-sided Judai x Shou (Jaden x Syrus).

Genre: Romance, fluff, and angst

A/N: Yes, another Angelshipping fanfic!! I'm sorry, I'm in LOVE with this couple. XD Anyway, when I heard this song I really thought that it fit them, and I know I'll never get around to making a AMV to it, so I decided that I would write a song fic instead!! This is my very first song fic so please forgive me if it seems n00b-ish or anything. D: I really tried my hardest!! This is in Manjyome's POV.

Warnings: This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!!! If this offends you, please don't read.

Disclaimer: Fanfiction is for those who don't own Yugioh GX and can't make their little fantasies a reality. I also do NOT own this song. This song is called "Where Would We Be Now" and is by Good Charlotte. Meaning that…yeah, I didn't sing it or write it or whatever. XD

---

Shou and I were sitting on a bench together in the front of Duel Academy. Shou was leaning against me, as he hugged my arm. I felt the warmth of his body and it made me smile. He was so fucking cute; I was the luckiest guy in the whole school. Who _wouldn't_ want Shou to be their boyfriend? I was the only one who deserved him.

I leaned down and kissed Shou on the forehead, still smiling. He blushed slightly, because he was ALWAYS blushing, but then looked up at me and giggled. So.Freakin'.Cute. I loved this kid.

But though things seemed like they couldn't be better, I knew that everything wasn't perfect like they should've been. When he looked at me with those eyes…I knew that I wasn't the only person he was seeing. He still loved that damn slacker, Judai. He still wasn't over him.

I sighed and then looked away from Shou. What could I do? It wasn't like I could change how he felt. Getting all worked up about it just wasn't worth it.

_I smile, you laugh, I look away_

_I sigh, you ask why, I say,_

"_Its okay I'm just feeling down"_

_Your hand on mine, I hear the words;_

"_If only love had found us first…our lives would be different." _

Shou must've seen my expression and I saw that he looked sad; I knew that he felt guilty. But just like he couldn't help HIS feelings, I couldn't help mine. It was just the way it is and we had to live with it.

"I'm sorry…" Shou whispered, I blinked and looked back at him. Meh, this kid was smarter than he looked. He knew what was wrong right away; he didn't even have to ask. I forced a smile and shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I said, "Its fine. I don't care." I patted him on the head.

But it didn't seem to work. Shou still looked guilty. What the hell was I supposed to do? Damn…seeing him like this was making ME feel guilty too. I hated making Shou sad.

Shou gently took my hand and held it tightly, intertwining our fingers. I couldn't help but smile at how small and soft his little hands were. "I'm sorry…I met Aniki first…and I fell for him…really hard…so even though things are different now, I can't help the feelings that are still there. I'm _in_ love with you, Manjyome-kun, _you're_ the person I want to be with but I…I still love Judai. Even if it's just a little bit, it's still there. If…if I had saw you first…if I never met Judai-kun…maybe things would be different. I'm sorry…"

_So I stand and wait _

_I am just a man_

_Where would we be now, baby, if we found each other first_

_Where would we be now, baby…_

Ugh. He was telling me this again. I _know_ he was trying to make me understand and was trying to make me feel better but I…just didn't want to hear it. I was already jealous of Judai enough, the fact that MY boyfriend still had feelings for him just made it worse. I wanted Shou to be mine…completely mine…but right now that just wasn't possible.

But Shou was worth it. He was trying to get over Judai, I knew he was. Everyday he would forget about those feelings a little more. Soon enough…

I placed a finger over Shou's soft lips to stop him from talking. "No more." I said with a smile, "Its okay, you don't have to worry about me." Shou didn't look convinced and just pouted, looking down. But at least he stopped…

_And now I must confess_

_That I'm a sinking ship_

_I'm anchored by the weight of my heart 'cause it's filled with these feelings_

_I keep my true thoughts locked beside my heart's black box_

_It won't be found, won't be found, through the smoke or wreckage_

I never really talked to Shou about all of this. Yeah, it was mentioned a lot and assumed, but we never actually _talked_ about it. I trusted Shou, I actually opened up to him…but I still had so much that I would hide. I couldn't let everything out; that just wasn't me. It was too hard for me to say everything that I felt at every time.

I wasn't like Shou.

Heh, maybe being this way was a bad thing…I had a feeling that it would bite me in the ass eventually. Eventually this would break me completely. Dammit…I wish I had been there when Shou first walked into Duel Academy and not Judai. I wish I was the one who had more history with him.

This sucked.

_So I crash and burn_

_I got a lot of things to learn_

_Where would we be now, baby, if we found each other first_

_What would you do now, darling, if I said these simple words_

_I'll wait…I'll wait…_

_As long as you want_

I sighed again, and realized that I had to let Shou know what I really felt. I couldn't keep this inside forever, this was just hurting myself, and I didn't want to end up ruining our relationship…I never wanted to lose Shou.

I put my arms around him from behind. Shou gasped, obviously not expecting the sudden hug. "Shou-chan…" I whispered, "I just want you to know…that no matter what you may still feel for Judai, I'll still love you no matter what." Shou started to blush yet again and placed his arms over mine which were on his chest. "T-thank you…" Shou said, "I promise you…I love YOU…I may not be completely over Aniki, but _you're_ my number one…and…one day, you'll be the only one I see." He smiled his usual cute smile.

This made me feel better, I believed him. How could I not? Shou didn't know how to lie. He was too damn innocent and sweet for that. I hugged him closer.

_Where would we be now baby?_

_I'll wait_

_I'll wait_

"I know, Shou-chan…" I whispered, "And until then I'll still love you. I'll wait for you to get over Judai. I promise you that, I'm not going anywhere." Shou turned to me and looked shocked, blushing more. I wasn't usually _this_ fluffy with him…that just wasn't me.

I grinned, "You can't get rid of me, _ever_." I said as I poked his little nose. "So you better get used to me being here. Actually…you should love it. I AM Manjyome-sanda. You're a lucky kid." Shou smiled and threw his arms around me, laying his head on my chest as he hugged me tightly. …This kid knew how to cling, whew.

"M-Manjyome-kun…I'm so happy…I never want you to leave me…I love you so much…that's why I choose you over Judai…"

I placed my hands on his face, to gently lift his chin. I started to lean in, unable to resist it anymore. "I know." I said, "And that's why I love you too." His eyes started to close as he leaned up and I kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips.

We would make it through this. We were strong enough.

_Where would we be now baby, if we found each other first_

_What would you do now darling, if I said these simple words_

_I'll wait…I'll wait…_

_As long as you want._

_Where would we be now baby, _

_I'll wait…_

_I'll wait…_

-END-


End file.
